


Taking Care Of One Another

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [23]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: After care, Aftercare, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, very faint mentions of the actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends know how to take care of each other after scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cecil/Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> Friend mentioned that she really liked the after care aspects of most bdsm fics. So I'm writing her some fics that focus solely on the after care.

Earl was working triple shifts at the Tourniquet for the week, picking up shifts from several others who had sadly been killed when the Socialist Stampeding Scorpions tried to invade Night Vale the week before. The work was long and arduous but the swollen paycheck would be worth it, allowing him to spoil his two lovers once his work schedule went back to normal.

This of course also meant that Cecil and Carlos were left to play their games with each other and Carlos found that Cecil’s imagination did not waver from the loss of one of his “sluts”. The radio host had simply come up with the excuse that the Elven slut had dared to backtalk one too many times and the princeling had sent him away to perform hard labor out in the fields, having him strapped to a plow like a workhorse to sweat out his poor behavior for a week before being allowed to return. This in turn meant that the Half-Elven Alchemist was the only one to receive the princeling’s special…attentions.

* * *

Carlos’ body was trembling before his orgasm was even finished. Cecil had Carlos bound standing in the middle of the playroom, wrists above his head and ankles forced apart with a spreader bar, making it easier for the radio host to thrust into him, taking what he wanted, hissing filthy words and insults into the other’s ear. He opened his mouth in a silent cry, his eyes still clouded over, staring at nothing as he slumped against his restraints, chest rising and falling rapidly, heart hammering in his chest. He shifted and rested his cheek against his arm, unresponsive as Cecil pulled his cock out of his spent ass, removing the spreader bar strapped to his ankles first after a moment’s pause to center himself for the task.

“I’m going to unlock your wrists now,” Cecil whispered, resting a hand against the small of Carlos’ back. He waited for a response, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ temple when he received none in understanding before reaching up to undo the shackles, catching Carlos as his legs gave out. He helped ease the scientist down to the ground, running a hand through his hair, looking into distant eyes.

“May I pick you up, my lovely Alchemist?” he asked. He smiled when Carlos gave the faintest of nods and he kissed him again on the brow before slipped an arm around his knees, keeping a firm grip around his shoulders before standing up, holding Carlos tightly in his arms. With that he carried Carlos up and out of the playroom, bringing him into their freshly made bed, laying him down gently onto his stomach, adjusting the pillow under his head.

“Carlos? May I clean you?” he asked, combing his fingers through the other’s hair. He smiled when Carlos gave him the faintest of nods again and he kissed his shoulder before going to get a washcloth, humming to himself as he returned and sat down at the foot of the bed.

Gently he pressed the palms of his hands against the inside of Carlos’ thighs, waiting for the other to spread his legs without a word. Carefully he used the warm washcloth to clean the other, cooing as he did so. “You did so wonderful tonight, my love. Earl is going to just  _love_ the video when we show it to him. You’re my lovely Alchemist, understand? Even spoiled princelings take care of their toys, don’t they? Especially the toys they  _love_.”

Gradually Carlos started to relax and he rolled over onto his back when Cecil was finished, reaching up with a shaky hand to touch the other’s cheek. “Cecil…” he whispered, “lie with me?”

“Gladly,” Cecil purred, setting the cloth aside before grabbing the edges of the blanket, wrapping it so that he and Carlos were completely covered, as if in a cocoon. He smiled as Carlos kissed him on the lips, hugging onto him now of his own volition, burying his face against his neck.

“G’night…” Carlos mumbled, no longer able to keep himself awake. He sighed happily when Cecil’s arms pulled him closer, finally falling asleep against him.

“Good night, perfect Carlos,” Cecil whispered into his hair.


	2. Earl/Cecil

Cecil always tried to hide his disappointment whenever Carlos was forced to work overnight in the lab. Earl however always knew when the radio host was upset, especially when he started muttering scenarios to himself while doing the dishes.

“Maybe the princeling decided to rent the Half-Elf out to other Alchemists! Because he knows how smart his little big cocked slut is…but he makes sure that he puts a chastity belt on him to make sure no one can fuck that sweet ass but him! And…and he puts a cage on his cock to..!”

Earl’s hand around Cecil’s throat made him fall silent and he gasped, tilting his head back as he pulled against the other’s chest, mewling when Earl nipped the bottom of his ear before whispering huskily, “but then again…the princeling’s Elven prince is still around to fuck and punish his Master as hard as he wishes…so perhaps he can take his mind off of the sweet Half-Elf.”

“Oh…that sounds like a wonderful idea…” Cecil cooed, gasping when Earl ground himself against his back. “Downstairs…now!”

* * *

The flogger was dropped to the ground as soon as Cecil reached orgasm. Cecil’s trembling body was covered in red marks, some of them threatening to turn into welts by the next morning, especially on his ass and shoulders. The radio host was locked in the special kneeling cage they had purchased several months back, the strong metal bars the only things keeping him upright.

In a few quick steps Earl was kneeling in front of him, resting the palm of a warm hand against Cecil’s tear streaked cheek. He was silent, letting Cecil come down by himself, rubbing a thumb just under one closed eye, waiting for a signal that Cecil was ready to hear another person’s voice.

Finally Cecil took one long shuddering breath, opening his eyes to look into Earl’s. “Early…” he whispered.

“You’re okay, Ceec,” Earl promised, immediately getting to work undoing the restraints, pulling Cecil out of the cage and over to their pile of soft cushions. He leaned back, allowing Cecil to lie down on top of him, head resting just above his heart. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Please, Early…” Cecil gasped in satisfaction as the redhead wrapped his arms around him, squeezing as tight as he could for several long seconds before gradually easing up into a gentle embrace instead.

“Feeling a little better?”

“Oh yes…very,” Cecil mumbled with a weak smile, reaching up with a hand to stroke Earl’s freckled cheek. “You’re always so delightfully rough with me…”

“Anything you want,” Earl agreed.

Cecil smiled, allowing his hand to slip down as his body relaxed, falling asleep against the redhead.


	3. Carlos/Earl

“You know…for someone who complains when  _we_  have to work a lot…Cecil sure does work a lot.”

Earl laughed, nodding his head as he set the plate of fried spider legs down in front of Carlos. “Of course! You think he’s the kind of person to take his  _own_  advice?”

Carlos laughed, choosing a leg before dipping it into Earl’s homemade aioli sauce. “I suppose not…although now I have to wonder what we’ll do to keep ourselves busy before he comes home.”

The redhead cocked an eyebrow at that, smiling as he locked eyes with the scientist and asked, “do you have any ideas?”

“Hmm…” Carlos made a show of eating as he looked up at the ceiling, tilting his head one way and then the other. “I just can’t think of a thing!” He gave Earl his most innocent and wide-eyed stare then, both eyebrows raised as he asked, “Earl! Do  _you_  have some kind of idea?”

Earl growled, playfully flashing his teeth at the other as he nodded his head towards the plate. “Finish your food…then we’re going to the playroom.”

 

* * *

“You’re such a filthy slut,” Carlos panted, stepping back to lean against the small desk of supplies they kept down in the playroom. Once he was sure of himself he straightened up properly, opening the desk to retrieve two bottles of water, a washcloth, and two granola bars; one raspberry and chocolate and the other chocolate and peanut butter.

With tools in hand he approached the kneeling Earl, blushing a little at the sight that greeted him. The redhead was still panting, struggling to catch his breath. Earl was on his knees, arms bound in a tight arm binder behind his back. A heavy metal collar was locked around his throat, three long chains attached to it. These chains were attached to rings set into the floor, keeping Earl from thrashing around during their play, giving him the sensation of being completely helpless and under the power and control of another.

His face was covered in Carlos’ semen. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking up as Carlos approached him, lips raw and red from having his face roughly used and abused by the other. Slowly his breathing calmed down and he grunted, watching as Carlos opened one of the water bottles, pouring the room temperature water onto his head. “Ah!”

“I don’t deal with filthy sluts,” Carlos said, struggling to keep his tone as commanding as ever. Once the bottle was empty he tossed it aside, using the washcloth to clean his semen off of Earl’s face. Crouching down, he cleaned off Earl’s own semen next, wiping his thighs and stomach before lightly wiping his overly sensitive cock.

When he was finished he looked up, dropping his Dom facade now that the scene was finally over. “Earl?”

“I’m okay,” he croaked, offering Carlos a shaky smile.

“Do you want me to untie you now?”

“Not yet,” he sighed. He watched as Carlos sat down in front of him, opening the other water bottle, pressing it to his lips to allow him to drink. He pulled back when he was finished, watching as Carlos finished the rest of the bottle before opening the granola bars, eating the peanut butter and chocolate one while holding the other to Earl’s lips, allowing him to eat at his leisure.

“How long do you think you want to stay like that?” Carlos asked. Earl blushed and shrugged his shoulders and Carlos smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You want me to grab the tablet? We can watch some tv while we’re down here,” he offered.

“I’d like that,” Earl said. “Carlos?” he asked, shifting a little when the other stood up.

“Hm?”

“…Will you…tighten the binder?”

Carlos smiled and nodded, moving behind the other, undoing the knots to tug on the laces again, making Earl gasp in relief, nodding. “Better?”

“Much.”


End file.
